


【胜出】Werwolf

by Yiyeshi



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 胜出。
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyeshi/pseuds/Yiyeshi
Summary: 补档。





	【胜出】Werwolf

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。

狼人咔x双性猎人久  
Ooc注意。

天色已经有一些昏沉，西边的天空上淡淡的红霞已经全部散去，暮色笼罩着有些诡异的森林，让森林的面貌看起来更加可怖。

绿谷出久是被迫来到这片森林的，村里人让他出发的时候，已经下午了，从村子走到这里，就花了整整五个小时。

夜幕很快降临。

传说这座森林里有能够在月圆之夜化作人形的狼，绿谷看着天空，皎洁的圆月悬挂在夜空，“啊呜”

一声长啸让绿谷身子猛的一颤，幽静的森林让绿谷心里的波澜久久不能平静。

绿谷是附近村庄的一个猎人，但是村庄最近闹了饥荒，村子里已经没有食物可以吃了，那是一个有古老的历史的村庄，但是时间久了，村子里的人一批接着一批搬了出去，久而久之，绿谷就成为了村子里唯一的猎人。

绿谷天性善良，不可能在这种紧要关头，丢下快要被饥饿打败的村民，他收拾好自己的行囊，背上自己已经落了一层厚灰的装备，走进了这个人尽皆知野兽丛生的森林。

绿谷出久从未想过自己未来有一天会来到这个有去无回的森林，但当他真正站在森林里的时候，除了恐惧，还有一丝想要了解这片森林的渴望，这渴望从哪里来，或许是那个能在月圆之夜化为人形的狼的传说，亦或许是他出于猎人的本能，但是谁知道呢。  
绿谷颤颤巍巍的举着自己已经快要熄灭的煤油灯，灯在夜幕中闪烁着微弱的光芒，绿谷小心翼翼的迈着细小的步子向森林深处摸索着，偶尔刮过的寒风会让绿谷出久本来就不平静的心更加波澜壮阔。

 

天终于全部黑下来了，繁星在天空中闪着微弱的光，绿谷提着油灯，在森林里找了一块平坦的地方，草草的搭了一个帐篷，今晚就这么凑活着睡吧，绿谷看着面前有些简陋的帐篷，帐篷破破烂烂的，似乎风一吹就会倒了，绿谷钻进帐篷，从帐篷上的小洞望着天上的星星。

绿谷出久躺在简易睡袋里，寒风吹的帐篷东倒西歪，绿谷看着天空，他想起来，不知道是多少年前的晚上，似乎也是这样的夜晚，却不是这一片森林，他救了一匹淡金色的幼狼，那匹狼有着赤红的眼睛，绿谷发现小狼的时候小狼已经奄奄一息了。

小狼是腹部受了伤，腿也被箭矢射中了，小家伙命硬，一直看到绿谷来到它身边，惊喜的把它抱回家，它也一直没有合过眼。  
它像是显示它身为狼的骄傲，连呼吸都有些困难的小狼，在被绿谷抱回家的那一次让绿谷伸手抱了，其余的时候，哪怕呼吸都有困难，它也要坚持自己一瘸一拐的走路。  
绿谷被它这种坚持自己走路的行动逗的想笑，但是只要他笑出声，小狼的毛发就会“boom”炸开，忘记自己有腿伤似的，直接扑在绿谷身上，装腔作势的想要咬绿谷。

小狼的伤恢复的很快，大概是三周，小狼就彻底的好了，绿谷本来打算一直把它养在身边，顺便把它训练成一匹猎狼，但是小狼来的快去的也快，就像是它突然闯进绿谷的视野，让绿谷把它抱回家一样，小狼好了之后，在第一次月圆之夜，就从绿谷的小木屋里面跑出去了，什么也没留下。

绿谷看着手里的一颗红色勾玉形状的耳饰，绿谷盯着它，红色的勾玉在月光下闪着皎洁的光，就像那匹小狼的眼睛一样。

绿谷找了条细绳，小心翼翼的把耳饰串了起来，挂在了自己的脖子上，当做自己的护身符。说来倒也奇怪，自从绿谷戴上这个勾玉似的耳饰，老虎野狼这样凶猛的野兽再也没有靠近过他。他更加珍惜小狼留下来的东西了。

绿谷摸着自己颈间的吊坠，又想起了那一对猩红色的眼睛，那对眼睛里有的东西绿谷从未知道，但是绿谷心里明白，当他站在小狼的面前时，小狼那对眼睛里，只会出现他一人的影子，一抹绿色的身影。

绿谷想的鼻子发酸，他天生泪腺发达，这时候眼泪已经聚集在眼眶里打转，三周足够让绿谷对自己养的狼产生感情，而且还是那样特殊的一匹狼。

他总是担心小狼回到森林里会再次受到伤害，那是怎样一对好看的眼睛啊，绿谷揉了揉眼睛，让自己的心稍微平静下来，努力克制自己不要想那么多，可越是刻意让自己不想，脑子里关于小狼的事情就越多。

本来在这片森林里就让绿谷感到难以入睡了，这样一想，绿谷今晚失眠已经是板上钉钉的事情了。

帐篷外面的寒风透过小孔打在绿谷的身上，那睡袋并不起什么保暖的作用，绿谷还是浑身打着冷颤，蜷缩在了一团。他想起来小狼还在的时候，虽然每次绿谷想把它抱在怀里睡觉的时候它都会用那对红色的眸子恶狠狠的盯着他，仿佛在对绿谷说：你再靠近我我就吃了你。但是当绿谷又不想跟它一起睡的时候它又自己钻进绿谷的怀里，小狼的毛看起来尖锐，实际上柔软的很，绿谷特别喜欢埋在小狼的毛里，软乎乎的，像躺进了棉花里一样。

绿谷出久闭上眼睛，虽然睡不着但是闭目养神一下也是好的，没过多大一会儿，绿谷觉得有一股热气拍在了他的脸上，痒痒的，吹的他心里麻酥酥的，绿谷睁开眼睛，立刻和那对猩红色的眼睛对上了视线。

 

绿谷的脑袋当场宕了机，眼前的动物根本就不是小狼，而是一个活生生的人，只是这个人，有着跟他的小狼一样颜色的眼睛，有一样的眼神，甚至还有一头浅金色的看起来有点儿尖锐的头发，绿谷有那么一瞬间觉得面前这个人就是他的小狼。

 

面前的红色眼睛直勾勾的盯着自己，绿谷只觉得自己有点不好意思，他迅速的垂下脑袋，眼睛不由自主的往对方身上瞟，面前的男人有瘦削的面庞，坚挺的鼻子，锋利的眉毛，最重要的是，还有一对摄人心魄的红眸，抛开性别不谈，如果绿谷是个女孩子，那面前这个人绝对是自己的理想型。

 

绿谷出久吸了吸鼻子，男人呼出的气体让绿谷觉得浑身热乎乎的，男人的眼睛不在他的脸上，而是死死的盯着他颈间的吊坠。  
绿谷出久注意到了他的视线，他以为男人是想要他的吊坠，于是绿谷像护犊子一样拽着自己的吊坠，绿谷的眉毛皱成一团，但孩子般稚气的脸，并不能给对面的男人带来什么恐吓的感觉。

“这个骨玉，你从哪儿来的。”面前的男人只是轻飘飘的说了这句话，丝毫没注意绿谷护犊的表情。  
绿谷被问的一愣，但是也如实回答了。  
“几年前有人送我的。”他小声嘟囔着，但听到这句话的男人就像是龙被触碰到逆鳞一样，突然暴怒了，男人突然拽住绿谷的头发，像是要把绿谷的头发从头皮上拽下来，大幅度的动作让脆弱的帐篷直接坍塌下来，现在两个人直接暴露在一望无垠的大森林里，月光洒在两个人的脸上，勾勒出了两个人的轮廓。

“是谁？”男人的神情突然暴戾起来，绿谷觉得在这么下去自己的头发说不定真的就被他连根拔起了，头皮上传来的刺痛感让绿谷忍不住叫出了声。

 

“是…一匹幼狼。”男人听了绿谷的话，放开了扯住绿谷头发的手，神情也变得稍微柔和了那么一点儿，然后从自己的口袋里掏出了一个跟绿谷吊坠上一模一样的骨玉。  
绿谷不知道这东西原来是有配对的，所以当看到男人手里跟自己一模一样的骨玉的时候，惊讶的嘴都张成了O型。

“你叫什么名字。”男人开口问道，他依稀记得前几年自己还待在那个人类家里的时候，有一个栗色头发的女生和红白相间头发的男生来找过他，一个叫他“绿谷君”，另一个叫了他“小久”，男人突然有些懊悔，刚才天太黑而且帐篷里光线太暗让他完全没有注意到，这个人有着记忆中的海藻一样的绿发，和森林一样翠绿的眸子，就像他天生向往森林一样，他不止一次的想要探寻绿谷那一双翠绿的眸子里究竟有什么，但每次他想要偷看绿谷的时候都会被绿谷发现，所以这个想法也就直接被扼杀在摇篮里。

 

“绿谷出久。”绿谷回答的声音有一丝颤抖，他有些被吓到了，目前还有些惊魂未定。  
是这个名字没错了，男人庆幸刚才没有太冲动直接一爪子把绿谷的脑袋拧掉，“出久…出久…”男人念了好几遍，觉得有些绕口，他撑着脑袋，若有所思着，“果然还是叫你废久好了。”  
男人突然对绿谷露出了一丝让绿谷觉得毛骨悚然的笑，“你知道收狼的东西，在狼族里是什么意思吧？”  
绿谷一愣，自己是个人，怎么会知道这种东西，他摇了摇头。  
“收了公狼东西的母狼，就要同公狼交配。”

绿谷觉得有什么东西在自己脑袋里面炸了一样，“什么！？交配！？”绿谷的脸突然红一下白一下，男人被他现在这个样子逗得发笑。  
“知道老子是谁吧？”男人摩挲着手里成对的骨玉，在月光之下露出自己的獠牙，和自己变成人之后收敛起来的耳朵和尾巴。

绿谷眼睛瞪得老大，一边惊讶于原来可以化成人形的狼居然真实的存在，一边又为自己居然可以遇到这种奇观而庆幸，但是绿谷想，自己怎么可能认识一匹狼嘛，还是对着面前的狼人摇了摇头。

“妈的蠢死了，果然是废久。”男人撩起自己的上衣，露出了一道凶狠的伤疤，绿谷想起来了，自己救的那匹金色的小狼的腹部，也是同样的伤疤，而且男人的眼睛，男人的发色，都与自己的小狼如出一辙，绿谷觉得自己确实有点犯蠢，但是他突然转念一想，自己收了小狼的东西，会不会真的要和自己的小狼交配。

“所以你是我那年救下的小狼？”绿谷还是有些难以置信，抱着满肚子的疑惑，问了面前的男人。

“什么小狼小狼的，老子叫爆豪胜己，记住老子的名字，还有你收了老子的东西，接下来的事情，该怎么做，不用我教你吧？”爆豪挑眉看着绿谷，绿谷的脸更红了，他觉得自己的脸就像是刚熟的番茄一样，红里透着白，表情精彩极了。

爆豪见绿谷没回答，伸出手就往绿谷上衣里面探，绿谷回了神，一把拍开爆豪不安分的手，“小胜…我可是个男人啊…”。

绿谷的声音越来越低，倒不是因为自己是个男人而不愿意做，而是绿谷出久有个秘密，他是个罕见的双性人，拥有女性的器官，绿谷从小就发现自己与其他人不同，但是他怕被别人嘲笑，所以从来没有对别人说过这个问题，而他的母亲，在生下他的时候难产死掉了，所以除了绿谷本人，没有人知道这个秘密。

“是吗？”

爆豪有些不快，干脆不那么慢吞吞的随着绿谷的性子来，他没等绿谷拒绝就直接一把扯下绿谷的裤子，绿谷的下半身就剩下一条白色的内裤了，风一阵一阵的吹来，绿谷身上没几件衣服，被冻得直哆嗦，为了取暖，他把身子往爆豪怀里挪了一下。绿谷察觉不到，他们俩现在的姿势，究竟有多暧昧。

“嘴上说不要，身体不还是巴不得往老子这里蹭”  
爆豪一边说，一边伸出一根手指隔着一层布料摸着绿谷的隐私部位，爆豪没有直接伸向后穴，而是在后穴和前前端的阴茎之间摸索着什么。

爆豪摸到一条不属于男人有的缝，找到了，爆豪和绿谷住了三个星期，有次绿谷洗完澡忘了带衣服，浑身光溜溜的就从浴室里走出来，那会儿爆豪刚好没有什么事做，就把绿谷浑身上下全都看了个遍，也就自然而然的发现了绿谷与常人的不同，爆豪隔着内裤抚摸着那一条肉缝，从未有过的感觉让绿谷忍不住颤抖，绿谷觉得有一股温热的液体不自觉从自己的那个缝里面流出来，把他的内裤渐渐染湿。

“呼…哈…”  
绿谷感觉到了那个从未被开发过的地方传来了一阵一阵的快感，绿谷好歹是个正常的成年人，手淫这种事情该做的时候也都做了，但是他从来没有用过这个他不该拥有的地方，这种奇妙的感觉让绿谷觉得自己下身酸胀酸胀的，但是被爆豪抚摸的地方却不断有快感涌来。

爆豪停下手上得的动作，不紧不慢的脱下绿谷的内裤，这一次，绿谷没有拒绝，绿谷把胳膊搭上爆豪的双臂，双腿微微打开，对着爆豪露出自己的花穴，渴望得到更多的爱抚，爆豪看着面前的绿谷，绿色的眸子已经因为沾染上了情欲而不再清澈，爆豪嗤笑一声。  
“刚才不还说自己是个男人，现在的样子还真像一头发情的母狼。”

绿谷哪儿受得了这种污言秽语的攻击，只能把自己的脑袋垂的更低，让对方看不到自己现在的表情，爆豪拽着绿谷的腿，让他的两条腿架在自己的手臂上，这个姿势让绿谷的花穴更加清晰的暴露在爆豪面前了，爆豪俯下身子，伸出舌头不断刺激着绿谷花穴里的那颗肉粒。  
“唔…嗯…”酸胀的地方终于及时得到了爱抚，绿谷发出一声甜腻的喘息。  
狼人的舌苔比普通人的舌苔更加粗糙，爆豪的舌头一遍又一遍划过让绿谷全身为之一颤的点儿。  
“啊…哈啊…小胜不要！”绿谷哪儿顶得住这样的刺激，没一会儿就全身忍不住颤抖，迎来了今晚的第一次高潮。

 

爆豪的阴茎在裤裆里已经顶出了一个高高的帐篷，他伸出自己的中指，插进不断流出淫水的蜜穴里，绿谷的水很多，进去也很容易，爆豪的中指在里面捣鼓了两下，觉得差不多了，又进去了第二根。  
“啊…哈啊…快…再快一点儿…”  
绿谷大口大口的喘着粗气，断断续续的说着一句不完整的话，他现在像是一条溺死的鱼，面前的爆豪胜己就是他唯一的救命稻草，他的手死死的抓住爆豪的胳膊，指甲也嵌进了爆豪的肉里。  
“嘶…”爆豪疼的倒抽了一口凉气，刚想对着绿谷吼一声，但看了看绿谷那张人畜无害的脸，气又一下子消下去了。

 

绿谷的蜜穴不断迎合着爆豪的手指，酥酥麻麻的快感让绿谷蜷缩起了自己的脚趾，蜜穴也忍不住一张一合的收缩起来，爆豪进入第三根手指，三根手指的宽度虽然不及爆豪身下的巨物，但也足够粗，绿谷起初还有些反抗爆豪的意味，但当三根手指完完全全进出自由之后，绿谷的腰随着爆豪手指的进出还不由自主的摆动了起来。

“妈的，你知不知道你现在这样子有多骚。”  
爆豪骂出了声，把手指从绿谷蜜穴里抽出来，绿谷水多，爆豪抽出来之后只觉得自己的手黏糊糊的，他解开自己的裤链，把硬的发疼的阴茎掏出来，绿谷现在已经有些不清醒了，他扭动着自己纤细的腰肢，嘴里不断发出让爆豪理智崩断的话。  
“小胜…人家还要…”

“操！”  
爆豪把所有复杂的心情都揉在一个操字里，他扶着自己的阴茎，直接一插到底。  
“啊…！”  
绿谷痛的惨叫一声，他觉得自己体内有什么东西被撕裂了一样，刚才手指进来的感觉和现在的感觉完全不一样，他小声哀求着。  
“小胜…不…要…出…出去…”

绿谷眼里含着泪，咬着自己的嘴唇，控制着不让自己哭出声，他小声呜咽着，抽泣着，下身传来的痛感让他没办法思考，他只想让面前的男人从自己身体内退出去。  
“唔…呼唔…”  
绿谷发出小声的抽噎的声音。

爆豪听的有些烦躁，便抬手勾起绿谷的下巴，对着绿谷的嘴唇，吻了上去，爆豪吻技很好，虽然是第一次和人接吻，后来绿谷问他的时候，他把这个叫做男人的本能。  
爆豪轻易的撬开绿谷的齿关，将自己的舌头伸入绿谷的口腔，掠夺着绿谷口中的空气，绿谷被吻得有一些缺氧，脸涨的通红，爆豪亲着绿谷的同时，还不忘挺挺自己的腰身，让绿谷尽快适应自己的尺寸。

“唔…唔…”下体传来的快感逐渐取代了一开始的痛感，绿谷想叫出声，奈何自己的嘴现在被堵住了，只能发出几个不成文字的音节。  
绿谷用自己最后的力气捶了捶爆豪的胸口，爆豪感觉到自己面前的人呼吸已经有些不太通畅，才念念不舍的放开了绿谷。

 

温热的红色液体从绿谷的蜜穴里流出来，爆豪觉得有些不太对劲，便从绿谷体内整根拔出，他看见几滴红色的血还沾在自己的鸡巴上，混着绿谷的淫水，爆豪用手蘸了一下红色的液体，在绿谷眼前晃了晃，恶趣味的舔了一口。  
“废久，你的处女膜被我操破了啊。”  
绿谷出久现在只想找个地缝钻进去，被男人操还操破了处女膜什么的，简直是人生的一大耻辱。

 

爆豪没给绿谷太多胡思乱想的时间，在绿谷晃神的那一瞬间，又整根插了进去，爆豪有些纳闷，这么久了废久居然还没被自己操到高潮，他现在有点怀疑是不是自己性功能有点问题了。  
这么想着，爆豪突然加快速度，在绿谷体内横冲直撞起来，也不知道爆豪的龟头是碾过了哪一点，让绿谷突然“啊~”的一声叫出来，眼睛也是一下蓄满了泪水。

爆豪再一次向里面试探，终于找到了绿谷的G点，爆豪瞅准这个点，一遍一遍用龟头刺激这个点，爆豪看着绿谷的上衣，还安安稳稳的待在绿谷的身上，看的他浑身不爽，他褪去绿谷的上衣，一只手开始揉捏绿谷的奶头，绿谷的奶头是粉的，看起来就很软，爆豪在手里搓了两下，奶头便挺起来了。

绿谷觉得自己现在很不妙，他正在被自己救过的狼侵犯，而且自己还爽到了，他盯着自己前端高高翘起的阴茎，把一只手从爆豪胳膊上拿下来，搭在了自己已经硬起来的阴茎上。

他刚伸手撸动两下，就被爆豪打掉了。绿谷有些恼怒的看着爆豪，绿谷的蜜穴还在不断的被爆豪侵犯着，前面的问题没有解决，绿谷索性就咬住下唇，闭紧嘴巴，让自己不叫出声。

 

爆豪没辙，把手从绿谷的奶头上移到绿谷的阴茎上，绿谷的玉茎冒出一点点前列腺液，爆豪的手很粗糙，跟绿谷的手完全不同，可能是因为别人给自己撸，绿谷觉得这个感觉和自己动手有着天壤之别。

绿谷爽的闷哼了一声，蜜穴传来的刺激感和前端的快感让绿谷神志不清，他的眼睛不自主的向上翻，露出一大片的眼白，马眼里也开始不断冒出白色的液体，爆豪的手突然不动了。  
他靠近绿谷的耳边，口中呼出的热气打在绿谷的耳朵上，绿谷觉得耳朵有些痒。  
“废久，跟我一起射。”

爆豪开始加快抽插的速度，九浅一深的在绿谷体内动起来，绿谷觉得下身的快感越来越强烈，白浊的液体从绿谷的马眼里一股一股的喷出，射在了爆豪的衣服上，蜜穴里也有液体像泉水一样从洞里不断的往外涌。  
绿谷浑身颤抖着，下体还在一直喷出水来，绿谷的舌头露在空气外面，舌尖上还留着几滴唾液，爆豪使劲打了绿谷的屁股一巴掌，“啪”一声清脆的响声，把绿谷从高潮的幻境中拉回现实。  
“哈啊…小胜…”绿谷的语气里透出一丝委屈。

“这是你比我早射的惩罚。”爆豪揪着绿谷屁股上的软肉，在绿谷体内又全力抽插了几次，全部交代在了里面，狼人射精的过程很慢，绿谷眼睁睁的看着自己的肚皮因为撑满了爆豪的精液而鼓起一个小小的包。又想起来自己跟爆豪做过的事情，不禁脸又红了。  
爆豪原本想抱着绿谷再来一次，但是外面风实在冻人，绿谷第一次做，体力有些不支，最后爆豪还是放弃了把小废物操死在这里的想法，毕竟来日方长，他可以把绿谷带回狼窝里慢慢操。

 

……  
“怀上老子的狼崽啊，废久。”爆豪摸着绿谷的肚皮，把绿谷圈外自己怀里。  
绿谷的腿缝里还在源源不断的流出爆豪的精液，他窝在爆豪的怀里，绿色的眼睛看着满是星星的天空，“小胜是怎么知道我在这里的呢。”

 

爆豪掏出了那一对骨玉，两个骨玉放在一起，闪着红色的光，爆豪把原本给绿谷的那一颗骨玉又重新戴回绿谷的脖子上。  
“这是用同一个狼骨制成的，只要在附近，就可以感受到对方的存在，当时丢给你，就是为了方便老子找到你。”

绿谷吸了吸鼻子，爆豪已经给他披上了自己的衣服，现在他没有那么冷了，他想了想，又开口问道。  
“小胜那年为什么不辞而别了呢，还害我担心…伤心了好久。”

爆豪沉默了一会，伸出手揉了揉绿谷的海藻头，把下巴撑在绿谷的头顶上。  
“老子那年刚好成年，第一次变成人形，怕吓到你。月圆之夜就自己跑走了。”

绿谷鼻子又酸了，他伸出手抱紧爆豪坚实的小臂，两人沉默无言，但彼此的心已经通了。

 

 

后来，绿谷所在的村庄再也没有闹过饥荒，没过几天村庄就会莫名其妙出现一些食物，但是大家却再也没有见过绿谷了。

 

绿谷出久躺在人形的爆豪胜己怀里，一边说着今年村庄收成不好，一边看着天空数着星星，没一会儿便在爆豪怀里睡着了。  
爆豪轻声的吩咐手下的狼群下次多带点儿食物给村民们，把绿谷搂得很紧了，他盯着绿谷出久睡着的侧颜，在额头落下一吻。

 

后来爆豪懂了，绿谷出久那对像森林一样的眼睛里，从他出现的那一刻，便全部都是爆豪胜己。  
绿谷出久也懂了，爆豪胜己红色的眼睛里，是对胜利的渴望，当然，这是遇见绿谷出久以前了。

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 顶风作案。


End file.
